


Volstagg Never Forgot

by Sandboy28



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cute little Loki, Loki lives!, cuteness, mild violence, non parental disciplinary spanking, rampant cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 15:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14674419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandboy28/pseuds/Sandboy28
Summary: Seven year old Loki stows away and does battle! One tiny bottom spanked.





	Volstagg Never Forgot

“You look very handsome!” Frigga All Mother said, smiling at her seven year old son, Loki. He stood resplendent in his new uniform. Black leather leggings, a black leather jerkin, black knee high boots, battle vest, cape and golden horned helmet! His adorable, little boy face framed in jet black curls peeked out. A huge smile spread over his face and the biggest, sparkling blue green eyes in all Nine realms. He was so cute Frigga chuckled, pulling him in for a cuddle. The child squirmed at this public display of affection at first, then surrendered, hugging her neck with both little arms. She reached behind him and patted his adorable little bottom, unable to resist.  
“Mama! Can I show Papa?” he asked sweetly. Frigga smiled and adjusted his cape one last time.  
“Yes my darling. Hurry along!” She gave him a gentle pat on that pert little bottom, sending him up the walkway to his father. Odin stood at the top of the dais as the Throne Room slowly filled with people. Loki’s thirteen year old brother, Thor stood next to his father, proudly wearing his finest as well. Odin spied the tiny boy walking his way and a smile creased the ancient, leathery face. He held his arms out and Loki scampered up the stairs and flew to his beloved father. It was so cute even Thor smiled. Odin lifted him up, cuddling his tiny son. Loki threw his hands around his father’s neck and kissed his scruffy beard. There were exclamations of “aw!” and “So cute!” from the audience as the All Father sat and placed Loki on his lap.  
“How handsome you look!” Odin said proudly. Loki smiled up at him sweetly. “Both of my sons are worthy of their titles.” Frigga smiled at her husband as she mounted the steps. Presently, a contingent of Royal guard escorted Volstagg to the base of the dais. He too, was dressed in his finest and looked very impressive. The room went silent. “Volstagg, loyal warrior and member of the Legion of Honour, it is my happy privilege to bestow upon you the highest award for bravery. You have distinguished yourself in the eyes of your King and his people and have earned my trust and respect. Stand forth!”  
Volstagg, smiling broadly, snapped to attention as Odin sat his youngest son on the deck of the dais and descended. Volstagg bowed reverently and Odin placed a medal on a ribbon over his head. When he stood, The All Father spoke to him face to face.  
“From this day forward I declare you protector of the Royal Family. A position of trust and honour I have awarded to only a few. Wear it with pride.” At this the entire Hall burst into thunderous applause and cheering. Loki, who had struggled away from his mother raced down the stairs and stood by Volstagg, looking up at the huge man and smiling sweetly. He reached down and lifted the tiny child into his arms, imparting a beardy kiss on Loki’s little face. Odin smiled and walked back up the stairs. Volstagg placed Loki on his shoulder and turned to the crowd, holding both arms up in victory. Loki cheered, making the big man laugh. 

* * * *

Three days later, Volstagg and his best warriors prepared to fly into battle with a large army of invaders on Vannaheim. Rather than using the Bifrost they planned to sneak in through the sea portal, using the skiffs. They packed three skiffs with weapons and supplies and stood before Odin, awaiting his orders. Loki, who had been playing at the base of the dais listened as Volstagg laid out his battle plans to The All Father. Loki listened with interest as Odin gave his blessing. 

* * * *

Frigga came to the Throne Room half an hour later to pick Loki up for his lunch. His toys were scattered about but there was no sign of the child. Thinking the boy had wandered outside to play she searched the grounds for him. Her motherly instincts began to whisper to her as she nervously called after the boy. She deployed several guards to search for him but they found no sign of him. Finally, Nestor, a long trusted guard approached her with a small stuffed dragon in his hand.  
“My Queen, I found this in the skiff dock.” Frigga’s face drained of colour and she ran to Odin, frantically explaining what the man had found. Odin stormed into the Observatory. Heimdall stood guard as he always had, gazing into the firmament.  
“Heimdall! I need for you to turn your gaze to Vannaheim. My son may have stowed away with Volstagg’s army!” The big sentry immediately turned his gaze toward Vannaheim, searching for any sign of the child.  
“My King, Loki is so small and could be hiding in a skiff still. I cannot see him.” He neglected to add that if the child was dead he would be invisible to him as well.  
“Send me to Vannaheim!” Odin roared. The sentry thrust the Great Sword into the lock and turned it, sending The All Father to Vannaheim.  
The fighting was intense. Volstagg’s men were incurring heavy casualties and Volstagg himself was wounded when a member of the opposing army stabbed him in the side. He fought on, bleeding badly. One particularly large enemy fell on the big man, bearing him to the ground with him on top. He had pulled a vicious looking blade out and was preparing to finish Volstagg when he stiffened and fell, a dagger in his spine. Volstagg looked on with horror as the falling enemy went down to reveal Loki standing behind him, blood on his tiny hand! The child wore an angry, resolute expression.  
Volstagg leapt to his feet, grabbing Loki up and ran with him toward the skiff. As he reached it Odin appeared on the Bifrost. He held Gungnir in his hand. He ordered Volstagg to take Loki home and waded into battle, slamming his staff into the ground. The ground shook and what was left of his men overtook the enemy, who had fallen to the ground under the concussion. 

* * * *

Volstagg flew the skiff as fast as it would go, cradling Loki in one huge arm. The boy was silent, that same odd expression on his little face. When they reached the dock, Frigga stood waiting. Volstagg handed the boy to his mother and staggered out, walking to Frigga to make sure Loki was alright.  
“Little One! You saved my life! What were you thinking, joining that battle? Loki stared up at him, confused by Volstagg’s scolding tone. Frigga glared at the boy.  
“Your father is going to spank the daylights out of you young man!” She scolded, tears of relief pouring from her eyes. Upon hearing this, Loki’s expression changed to one of fear and he began to bawl. She stood him on the floor, looking him over carefully. “Are you injured?’ She asked frantically.  
“No mama.” Loki replied, sniffling.  
“My Queen, he saved my life.”  
“What?” Frigga gasped, staring at Volstagg as if he had gone mad.  
“I was on my back and the enemy was about to finish me when Loki killed him with a dagger!” Upon hearing this, Loki stopped crying and smiled up at Volstagg proudly. Neither Volstagg nor Frigga knew how to react to this. Loki looked at both of them expectantly. Suddenly he walked up to Volstagg and hugged his legs sweetly. The big warrior bent down and lifted him into his arms, crushing him to his chest.  
The doors to the Observatory flew open and Odin stormed out, rounding on Loki in Volstagg’s arms. He grabbed the child by his arms and yanked him away from the big man, intent upon spanking him. Volstagg grasped his arm, staring his King in the face.  
“My King! Loki saved my life.” He said, his expression pleading.  
“This tiny child saved your life?” Odin repeated incredulously.  
“Yes my Liege. He killed an enemy who was about to do me in. You asked me at the ceremony what my King could do for me. I ask you now, please spare this boy your palm. If he is to be punished, allow me to carry it out.” Odin thought about this for a moment.  
“Very well.” He said tiredly. “But I want him soundly tanned for this.” With that he strode away. Volstagg looked to Frigga who smiled warmly at him. She planted a single kiss to the big warrior’s cheek.  
“I leave it to you, gentle Volstagg.” She said, winking at Loki.  
Volstagg carried Loki to his bed chambers. The child was silent as he closed the doors for privacy. He walked to the bed and sat down, sitting Loki upright on his lap. He looked deeply into Loki’s huge, aqua eyes and smiled. “You saved my life Little One. I will never be able to thank you enough.” Loki reached up and hugged the man, smiling. Volstagg knew he had to spank the child but he couldn’t seem to bring himself to do it.  
As if reading his mind, Loki squirmed around, laying across the big warrior’s lap. He lay perfectly still, waiting for his punishment.  
Tears sprang to the big warrior’s eyes at this act of courage. He reached down and peeled Loki’s little leggings down, baring his pale, adorable little bottom. Volstagg smiled at how cute it was. He raised his hand and delivered a brisk swat, his big hand covering the entire little bottom. Loki flinched but did not cry out. Volstagg spanked him soundly, but not as hard as Odin would have. After a few minutes Loki began to sniffle and then cry softly as his tiny backside turned a dusky pink.  
When it was over, Volstagg righted the little leggings carefully and picked the child up, cuddling him gently. He whispered to him and patted the warm little bottom, comforting him as best he could. Loki’s tears quickly dried up and he yawned, knuckling his eyes in sleepiness. The man kissed the adorable, wet little face and lay him face down on his bed. Loki was asleep in seconds. 

* * * *

The next day, Volstagg came by the Throne Room and found Loki outside, playing cheerfully with his toy skiffs. He knelt by the boy, picking one up and making sputtering sounds as he flew the craft around Loki’s mop of black curls. The child laughed sweetly.  
“Let us away to the banquet hall my hero.” The man said, lifting Loki onto his shoulder and striding toward the Hall.  
The warriors of Asgard sat trading stories of their courageous battles and drinking meade. Volstagg, conspicuous with the Prince on his shoulder came and sat down in his usual seat. Instead of loudly regaling them with his own stories, he began to tell the tale of a certain young prince who, despite his tiny size felled a massive warrior intent upon doing yours truly in! Loki beamed with pride as the other men nodded and surrounded him, patting him on the back and praising his courageous act. Volstagg called him a brave warrior! Loki never felt so proud of himself until that moment. Volstagg never forgot.


End file.
